


Doctor, Doctor

by tinknevertalks



Series: The NaNoWriMo Distractions [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Meeting in A&E AU, Tumblr Fic, ask meme, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Dr Magnus' slow Tuesday evening in A&E.





	Doctor, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/gifts).



> Another prompt fill. This was an Alternate Universe prompt challenge, and DownToTheSea asked for two (this one and another that will get posted once I tidy it up - it's a bit awkward in places). Previously posted onto Tumblr, so you're not going mad if you're reading and recognising it. :) Enjoy!

Doctor Helen Magnus had pulled the Tuesday night shift at Queen Charlotte’s hospital, the A&E department almost overflowing with space as there were hardly any patients. She had just wanted an excuse not to go back to her empty house. Her ex-husband would be there tonight to collect the last of his things, and she didn’t want the guilt trip that would invariably happen had she been in the vicinity.

So she stayed at work. It wasn’t too bad. The three-year-old with gastrointestinal distress had been an utter sweetheart, curled up in her mother’s lap (mummy looked like a stiff breeze could knock her over). The gentleman brought in with the high fever and rash had been admitted, much to his partner’s relief.

“Now then, Mr… Griffin?” Helen looked at the man sat on the gurney, bright eyes, spiky hair, skin unmarked by the various grazes and bruises he was supposed to be sporting, gorgeous smile.

“Down here doc,” came a gravelly voice from the floor. Helen winced - there were the bruises. “Sitting on the bed made the world spin something chronic,” he explained, hand over his eyes.

“Ah. Well, you’ll need to get up for a few minutes,” she told him. “I’m Doctor Magnus, by the way.” Facing the man on the gurney, she told him, “You better move.”

“Sure,” he replied, the smile not leaving his face.

“Nik, mate, help me up.”

Helen by now had stepped around Nik and was by Mr Griffin’s shoulder. “Do I need to see the other bloke?” she asked as they helped him onto the gurney.

“You would’ve been proud of him, doctor. He jumped into the fray and broke up a fight!”

“Oh?” she asked, eyebrow raised, watching her patient. He was finally sitting up, his eyes closed for the moment against the spinning room, looking pale. Helen, wearing gloves and an air of patience, prodded delicately against the visible bumps and bruises.

“Wasn’t a fair fight,” he grumbled, hissing when she touched his jaw.

“Yeah, and Nigel here lunged in.”

Helen was listening intently as she felt Nigel’s scalp for injuries. “And what were you doing whilst Nigel here played knight in shining armour?”

Nigel snorted, then winced, before smiling again. “Nikola was holding my pint.”

“Tried holding you back too,” he muttered, flushing slightly when Helen smiled at him.

“Uh, doctor? Going to…”

Eyes widening, Helen reached for the heavy cardboard, kidney-shaped bowl, stuffing it under Nigel’s face as he started throwing up. “Has he had much to drink?” she asked Nik quietly, trying hard not to notice how very blue his eyes were, or how wolfish his grin was, in spite of his friend’s malady.

Nik laughed softly, ducking his head slightly. “We’re both stone cold sober. We’d only just met up in The Queen Vic when the fight started.”

Helen nodded, glad to see that Nigel was no longer heaving. “Well, after that episode we best get you an MRI scan. Otherwise no broken bones, but I will need to stitch up that cut on your forehead.” She smiled at the two, watching Nik sit next to his friend, his shoulder supporting Nigel’s. “I’ll be back in a mo.”

Dashing out of the cubicle, she almost missed Nik’s awed, “Oh my God, she’s hot!” Flushing, she tried valiantly not to grin - she was in drab scrubs with her hair in a bun that night - but it proved difficult.

“You can’t ask my doctor out on a date as she’s stitching up my head!” Helen was outside their cubicle again, instruments in hand.

“Worried she might faint?”

Helen snorted and walked in. “Maybe he just doesn’t want to watch you crash and burn,” she explained with a smile, popping her equipment on a small table on wheels next to the gurney.

“Doctor, I’m hurt!”

“Wait there and I’m sure I can find someone to sort you out,” she answered quickly, smiling as Nigel laughed, who sounded slightly dazed. “Can you keep still for me Nigel? I just need to clean your wound before I pop in the stitches.”

“Trying my best, doctor… Doctor…?”

“Magnus, Helen Magnus,” she replied, worried. Deftly, she did her work. “Now, I’ll get someone to take you up to Radiology for that MRI scan. Hopefully you’ll be home before sunrise.” She turned to Nik. “Are you waiting with him?”

He nodded, the smile smaller but ever present.

Nodding herself, she stepped backward. “So… I’ll go find someone. Let me know if anything changes before you head up.”

“Thanks doc,” Nigel called, before resting against Nik.

Smiling, she left, trying to erase the memory of Nik’s blue eyes, and how her insides turned to mush when he grinned.


End file.
